


Octaven oneshots

by avaslances



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avaslances/pseuds/avaslances
Summary: Series of cute octaven oneshots
Relationships: Clexa - Relationship, Octaven - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. Who hurt you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven gets hurt and Octavia freaks out over it, and starts babying her

Raven’s fist slammed against the desk, an angered groan escaped her lips, as a door shut in the background, raven wiped her cheek lightly from the blood from tripping over a ladder.   
“Rae?” A voice called out  
“In here babe” Raven called back turning around, wiping her now slightly bloody fists  
“Baby, what happened to you?!” Her girlfriend squeaked, approaching her girlfriend, grabbing her wrists ever so slightly.  
“O, she’s fine.” Her best friend,Clarke called from her seat  
“How is she fine?! She’s bleeding!” Octavia shrieked, rubbing Raven’s hands  
“Octavia relax” Clarke’s girlfriend, lexa spoke  
“I will kill the both of you if you say that again” Octavia sighed  
“Babe, I’m fine, don’t worry about me.” Raven sighed and placed a kiss on octavia’s head  
“Rae you’re hurt, let me look at you!” Octavia sighed and drew soft circles on Raven’s hands  
“O, baby please let it go.” Raven frowned. Octavia’s hands found their way to Raven’s knuckles  
“Can I beat up whoever did this to you?” Octavia sighed  
“If you mean a brunette with a bloody knuckles and a bruised face then yes!” Raven smiled.  
“I could never hurt you, you’re my world.” Octavia winked.  
“Why are you guys like this?!!” Lexa sighed glancing over at Clarke  
“As if you two don’t shove your tongues down each other’s throats at dinners.” Raven sighed, winking over at Octavia  
“And you guys don’t eye fuck each other every second?!” Clarke shot back, glancing over at the two.  
“Now, met me see those cuts.” Octavia whispered, holding Raven’s hands into hers, brushing her thumbs against the cuts.”Baby please.” She pouted  
“Fine.” Raven sighed.  
“What happened to you?” Octavia sighed

“Well you see, I’m real stupid and I tripped over a ladder.” Raven sighed  
“Well then, that’s nothing new.” Clarke called from the back of the room  
“What?” Raven whispered  
“She said nothing, my love.” Octavia whispered and kissed Raven’s knuckles.  
“You make me feel better already.” Raven smiled.  
“I love you.” Octavia giggled  
“And I love you!” Raven grinned happily kissing the side of Octavia’s mouth  
“You saps.” Lexa sighed  
“Says the sap!” Octavia giggled.  
“Watch yourself, Blake.” Clarke smiled  
“Watch your back, Griffin my girlfriend will make sure you never insult me again!” Octavia spoke in an intimating tone  
“Damm right I will!” Raven smiled and wrapped her arms around Octavia’s waist.  
“I saw that coming.” Lexa smiled pressing a kiss to Clarke’s head  
“Cute, they think they can predict us.” Raven smiled again  
“And now comes the part Octavia will start kissing Raven.” Lexa whispered into Clarke’s ear, before she could even finish the two brunettes had stopped flirting and started kissing.


	2. My lover’s bakery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia owns a bakery, her girlfriend loves that about her, she’s always coming home to the smell of something being baked

Raven flung the door of the bakery “Octavia?” Raven called out. A brunette emerged from the back wiping her hands on her apron.  
“I’m here Rae.” The brunette smiled.  
“What you baking?” Raven questioned, placing her hands onto Octavia’s waist.  
“An engagement cake!” Octavia chirped happily  
“For who, O? Do I know them?” Raven asked curiously

”You know them quite well.” Octavia giggled.

”Don’t tell me it’s Clarke and Lexa!” The taller brunette squealed.   
“Not them.” Octavia smiled moving herself carefully.

”Then who is i-“ Raven spoke turning around to face her girlfriend who was low on one knee, gasping.”It’s me!” 

”Unless I have another girlfriend I’m proposing to then yes it is!” Octavia sighed.

”Get up, don’t do this to yourself.” Raven smiled placing a hand on top of Octavia’s

”But will you marry me?” Octavia questioned with soft puppy eyes.

”Of course I will!” Raven chuckled and pressed a kiss to Octavia’s shoulder happily.”You’re my forever.”


	3. Raven’s sleepy girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia has a habit of falling asleep on the couch or in the car and Raven has to bring her to their bed

Raven pulled up into her driveway, gently as she placed a hand on Octavia’s thigh.

”Time to get up sleepyhead.” The older brunette whispered whispered into her girlfriend’s ear. The only sound that escaped Octavia was a low, quiet grumble.”Baby, wake up.” Raven tried again, unbuckling the girl.

”No.” Octavia started, speaking tiredly, barely making out the words.”Too. Tired.” She mumbled. A small chuckle washed over Raven as she got out of the car and opened the door to Octavia’s side of the car. She placed one hand onto Octavia’s back gently as she lifted her up into her arms and carried her to the door. A smile crept onto Octavia’s face slightly.

”Seriously, O, you’re always falling asleep in the car and soon enough it’ll land you into some trouble.” Raven whispered as she set Octavia down on the couch.

”No one’s gonna stop me.” Octavia spoke drowsily.”Ever.” She smiled.

”I will.” Raven spoke shutting the door.”If you don’t stop, no cuddles for a week.”

”A week? Softie.” Octavia chuckled. 

“Fine a month.” Raven pouted at the words.

”NO!” Octavia yelled tiredly”I need those cuddles, those are mine!” She protested, sitting on her knees to face the brunette.

”Then stop falling asleep!” Raven smiled and looked over at Octavia.

”Fine, Reyes, if I do you have permission to make me sleep on the couch.” Octavia sighed

”But, Blake, you hate the couch, you always say it’s so cold.” Raven protested, she was right though, Octavia HATED the couch. 

“That is true.” Octavia smiled and wrapped one arms around Raven’s waist”Now give me cuddles.” 

“Please?” Raven nudged the girl gently on the shoulder.

”Please, my love.” Octavia pouted with puppy eyes.

”Okay you softie, meet me in our room in five minutes, I have to go to the bathroom.” Raven smiled and walked away. Octavia nodded in agreement, but her tiredness washed over her again and she fell asleep on the couch, again. By the time Raven walked out of the bathroom, Raven chuckled lightly and carried Octavia to bed, so her girlfriend could sleep properly. 


	4. she’s so stubborn, yet i love her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia’s more stubborn if anything, Raven can never seem to get why, yet she loves the girl unconditionally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this sappy chapter

Raven awoke one morning, truly earlier than she had in awhile, she rolled around to face her girlfriend who was still asleep in bed. A small smile crept onto Raven’s face, as she carefully removed her arm that was wrapped around the other girl’s waist. Small groans escaped from the sleepy girl. The older girl glanced at the clock, 8:45 am.

”Don’t get up yet, stay asleep.” The brunette cooed, trying to move her other arm. Before she could completely get her arm away, Octavia grabbed hold of Raven’s arms and placed them back around her waist.

”I have to go to work.” Raven whispered.

”No, baby, please.” Octavia whined softly.”I need cuddles.”   
“Listen up, my warrior I need to work, but I will be back home later.” Raven smiled and pressed a kiss to Octavia’s head.

”Um no you’re staying here, you’re calling in sick today.” Octavia pouted.

”I have things to do.” Raven sighed.

”Yes you have me to cuddle with.” Octavia pouted again. Raven shook her head and planted a kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. 

“Only because I love you.” Raven sighed, getting back into bed comfortably.

”Forever and always.” Octavia chirped and rested her head on Raven’s lap carefully. 

“Always and forever.” Raven smiled and drew circles on Octavia’s wrists. 


	5. That’s what babysitting and parenting does to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven come home from a day with their daughter to very very sick Octavia.

Octavia had spent most of day yesterday and the weekend with her best friends Clarke and Lexa’s kids, both equally beautiful, twins. Camila had Clarke’s hair while her sister, Bella had dark hair, nearly Lexa’s color. She’d spent all day babysitting them while Clarke and Lexa drove home from a trip to New-York. Raven and Octavia had agreed to watch the twins while they were away for the weekend. 

“Mommy!” A happy squeal followed, by the sounds of keys being thrown onto the table in the entrance, made the brunette smile over so slightly. Octavia didn’t answer the call from the little girl who’d just entered.

”Mommy?!” The small girl questioned, a little louder then before. This time, Octavia answered

”In here,babygirl” Octavia called out from the living room, wrapped around in some blankets, disney movies playing on the tv in the dark. Her voiced sound real scratchy, and nearly gone. 

“Babe, you okay?” Raven asked leaning against the doorframe of the living room. 

“Mhm.” Octavia sighed with a smile. Raven didn’t know wether to believe her stubborn wife or not, so she did what she knew would work, turn on the lights.”Turn them off!” Octavia shrieked, her red eyes from crying and being sick were revealed. Raven sighed and sat down besides her wife, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

”O, you’re really hot.” Raven sighed 

“I know.” Octavia smiled

”No, babe I mean you’re super hot, you have a fever.” Raven added, scowling at her wife’s remark. 

“No! No I don’t!” Octavia whispered.

”Yeah you do, take it easy.” Raven sighed.

”Mommy! you’ll never guess what momma and I did today!” The petite brunette giggled.

”What’d you do, Lizzie?” The mother questioned placing her four year old on her lap.

”Baby, can you tell her later?” Raven asked, brushing her fingers through her daughter’s hair before getting up.

”Why momma?” Lizzie asked with a pout.

”Mommy’s sick. She needs to rest.” Raven added and picked up the four year old.”Rest, please, O. We have Clarke’s Christmas party tomorrow.”Octavia’s eyes widened at the realization, before shutting off the tv.

”Even though her kids got me sick.” Octavia barked.”That’s what babysitting does to you.” She sighed and made her way to their room to nap. After while Lizzie also went their to cuddle with Octavia, no matter how hard Raven had tried, she had to let her go because otherwise Lizzie would wake her sleeping mother. 


	6. That’s my girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia is the sappiest but most protective girlfriend when it comes to Raven. Even when someone looks at Raven, she’ll flip out. So one night they’re at the bar for Clarke’s birthday, Octavia went to get her and Raven some drinks, while she is waiting for her drinks, she sees a man go up to Raven and start talking with her which makes O uncomfortable

The night came, for Octavia’s best friend’s birthday. Raven and Octavia had spent all day cuddling.

”Rae, we have to get going.” Octavia whispered her hands going through Raven’s hair. 

“Now?” Raven questioned sitting herself up.

”Yes now,babe.” Octavia smiled and sat up beside Raven. “If we aren’t there before everyone else, man will Clarke be mad.” Raven chuckled softly at her girlfriend’s words and stood up.

”Should I change?” The taller woman questioned.

”Oh god no, you look perfect in the black dress.” Octavia shrugged. 

“Isn’t it too short?”Raven ran her fingers down to the bottom of her dress which stopped right above her thighs 

“Hmm, I find it perfect.” Octavia winked. 

“Don’t you think it’ll draw attention out.” Raven questioned again. Octavia just shook her head, and kissed her girlfriend once more. 

“You look pretty, don’t ruin it.” Octavia smiled 

“Fine.” Raven smiled and wrapped her arms around Octavia’s waist. 

The two left shortly after to meet Lexa and Clarke. Octavia’s hand entangled with Raven’s. 

“Babe, I’m gonna go get some drinks for us and the birthday girl.” Octavia shrugged with a smile and made her way to the bar to order them some drinks. 

“Reyes?” A voice called out from behind her. 

Raven turned around to face the voice.”No way, hi!” She chirped. The voice was her ex boyfriend, Carson. 

“It’s been forever Reyes.” Carson spoke with a smile.”By the way your dress looks incredible.”

”Yeah, it has!” Raven laughed uncomfortably.”Thank you.”The laugh made Octavia turn around as soon as she got the drinks and placed them on Clarke and Lexa’s table.

”Babe?” Octavia whispered innocently wrapping her arms around Raven.”Who’s this?” 

“O, this is Carson.” Raven spoke gently. 

“Is that the one who cheated on you?” Octavia whispered.

”No, My love this is the one I left for you.” Raven whispered back. 

“Rae, is this the girl?” Carson asked spotting the two girl’s conversation. 

“Mhm, that’s her, the love of my life.” Raven shivered at the nickname he’d used before turning her attention to Octavia. 

“Baby can we go? Clarke’s waiting.” Octavia whined, trying to pull Raven away. 

“Go, go! I’ll catch up with you another day.” Carson shrugged. Octavia shook her head and hissed at him, while the two walked away.

”I don’t like you talking to him.” Octavia whispered softly. 

“I won’t do it if it bugs you, honey.” Raven spoke and kissed Octavia’s shoulder. 


	7. How’d that happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia’s the type of girl to jump into danger, run into fire, so is it a shock when raven gets a call from her best friend’s girlfriend that octavia’s in the hospital, well no

Raven was at home one afternoon, not doing much, she was sitting on the couch debating on if she and Octavia should order pizza or sushi for dinner that night. She’d been looking at two options specifically. Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. Raven’s eyes rolled when the ringtone started. Her whine from flipping through pamphlets for the past hour of boredom. When the brunette finally looked at the call, she noticed, the contact name: Baby 🥵. Raven’s head cocked to the side as she picked up the phone and called back. Only when someone answered on the other line, it wasn’t her beloved wife who answered, it was her best friend’s girlfriend. 

“Lexa, is everything okay?” In reality Rae knew it wasn’t because of the fact that Lexa was answering and not Octavia. 

“Octavia‘s at the hospital, come quick.” Lexa’s voice sounded through the phone in a worried tone. Raven let out a small squeak

”Oh my gosh! Is she okay?!”   
“Well she’d surely like to see you after she wakes up from surgery.” Lexa spoke quietly. 

“Surgery?!” Raven cried out. Lexa could hear the wind rushing through the phone as Raven gathered her things quickly.

Raven arrived to the hospital in under twenty minutes, out of breath she ran to the desk.”Octavia Blake, what room is she in?!” She asked gasping for air a little. 

“Only family mem-“ The administration started before Raven cut them off

”That’s my wife, let me in.” Raven spoke, slamming her hand on the desk. The admins face just stayed blank for awhile.”What you a homophobe?” Raven questioned. Clarke who’d been down the hall, heard the struggles, and went to greet Raven. 

“Rae, calm down, I’ll take you to her.” Clarke sighed, taking hold of her best friend’s wrist and dragging her to Octavia’s room. 

Octavia was already on sedatives, it was clear to Raven.”Hi baby.” Octavia slurred to her wife with a drowsy smile. 

"Hi beautiful, what happened to you?" The brunette asked sitting herself beside the other woman

"I fell off the roof, broke my ribs and injured something in my leg, they need surgery to fix it."Octavia whispered 

"Ow, I told you to be careful this morning, you weren't clearly, why we you on a roof anyways?"

"I was painting it?"

"You don't sound too sure." Raven laughed pressing a kiss to Octavia's heas as Octavia whined out

"It hurts." The younger one sobbed 

"I know, they'll make you all better though." Raven cooed softly 


End file.
